User blog:BlaketheTabby/See new CC
Chasm Chronicles volume one Nil sa saol seo, ach ceo, is ni bheimid beo, ach seal beag gearr translation There is nothing in this life, but mist, and we only live but a short, short while. Prologue ‘the Exiled’ Moon light shone down on a large building bathing the towers in silver light. Search lights made their rounds as night guards walked the walls. The shadows hid a ruddy haired seventeen-year-old as he snuck past sleeping guards. He wore leathers; his clothing dyed in royal blue and white. A small white shoulder length cape wrapped around him as a slight wind blew. His military style boots were well worn from use. His ruby red scarf with a rose knitted into it had been with him since he was found. Resting inside a small pocket of the scarf was an automaton rat loris mix. A specialized robot made for spy missions. On his belt a symbol of a star mixed with wings gave him his own personal symbol one that he made himself. Around his neck a single granite arrow head made its mark. His green eyes shone with determination. He was going to get out of here, even if it cost him. He knew every inch of the outpost, every little hiding hole and nest. He heard a one of the dogs’ whimper in its sleep. Horses were rare in this area so, they used dogs to pull the plows and patrol the Chasms. They used sleds to carry logs that were cut down, or meat that was hunted. No one in the kingdoms cared for this lonely outpost anymore. He touched a small Autumn Crystalis shard. It would work giving him fire and warmth he would need for the journey. If he was lucky he could make it last two months instead of two weeks depending on its strength. He couldn’t risk waking the dogs so he headed straight for the main gate and gatehouse. He knelt and began to pick the lock. His military edition trousers hit snow as he worked. Finally, he heard the soft click telling him he opened the door. Moving up to standing position slowly he opened the door, it responded with a loud creak. He stopped, holding in his breath. A few seconds, nothing he entered. The room was simple with a small fire smoldering in the corner. He looked to the stairs where the gatekeeper was sleeping in a room above. He creeped to his destination: the keyholder. He reached and took the key from its spot. It was metallic with few rust marks. Finally, after months of planning he would get out. Snow crushed beneath his boots as he made his way to the gate. He felt with his fingers to find the keyhole, once he found it he put in the key. Hearing fit and click made him smile. A hard-calloused hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and gazed up to his adoptive father figure. “Good morning Lieam.” Morning came slowly for the newly made prisoner. Lieam groaned in despair, he had been there, he had almost been free of this place. Now he was waiting for his adoptive father General Izana Rask Scourge of the North to give him his punishment. The people who had raised him were Bruid, animal folk. They had human features and looked entirely human if it wasn’t for ears and tails, some had scales on their faces or even whiskers. General Rask was a rat Bruid, his ears were rounded and his tail was a light pink. He hardly used the weapon that had gained him the name Scourge: a weapon that fit on his tail and killed many Yokua. Yokua, monsters that resembled normal animals, they wore white and red armor on their bodies. They destroyed villages, towns, and cities. Humans had discovered a magical substance known as Crystalis they were formed into crystals and the shards were used for everyday use: to making machines and robots work to the airships that flew in the air even to the weapons that Hunters used to hunt the Yokua. They took the form of Anteaters, Red Deer, ants, and serpents. He stood behind his desk looking out the window, his hands behind his back. His tail moving in annoyance. He heard the door open with a groan. “Good Morning, Lieam.” He continued to glance at the outpost coming to life. “Last night was difficult no?” Lieam glared, he stood at attention and he couldn’t sit unless the general ordered him to. This wasn’t fair, he wanted a normal life without military training. He wanted to be friends with people his own age instead of people who ordered him around all the time. “You know why I’m doing this. I-” The youth began but he was cut off. The general raised a hand. “tut,” he tutted to the youth. “You are forgetting something.” A deep breath. “You know why I’m doing this, sir.” “That’s better.” Rask lowered his hand and pivoted on his heels to face the youth. Lieam had grown so much since he had been found wandering around the forests, cuts, and bruises all over his body, he was close to death a child barely five. Now a strong youth of seventeen, “I sent the letter to Clarines and its school, Lieam.” He spoke harshly. “You have to remain patient, I have decided to teach you. Double your allotted tasks and go to the kitchens after there you will help Serena scrub the pots.” He glanced the youth over. “Have I made myself clear?” “Yes.” The youth began to walk out when Rask spoke stopping him. “Yes?” he questioned the boy. Lieam groaned inwardly, he hated these rules and regulations. “Yes sir.” He added quickly then he made his way out the door leaving the general alone with his thoughts. Category:Blog posts